


The Gothic Vampire

by CillianChamp



Category: Brightburn (2019)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: In a densely overpopulated, starving New York City, NYPD detective Cillian Darcy investigates the rations manufacturer Delta Corporation. With the help of his longtime girlfriend Emily, Cillian begins to make real progress -- until the attack caused him to becomes afflicted with a form of vampirism. Obsessed with the mystery, Cillian steps out from behind the badge and launches his own investigation into the murder.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Gothic Vampire

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Brightburn universe. I got the idea of the vampire one from Morbius, and decided to make him the Brightburn version of Batman.


End file.
